


Could Happiness Last?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean holds his child for the first time.





	Could Happiness Last?

Holding her, his first born child, Dean felt nothing but love and happiness at the bright eyed baby in his arms. He’d always wanted a child to call his own. But now, now he had one. And it was all because of you, the girl he was madly in love with for over two years.

You’d dated for a long while, about three years. You weren’t a hunter, but you knew Dean and his family had been. He taught you everything there was to know about hunting in case something had turned up in your neighborhood when they were too far away to get there in time.

Luckily, that scenario never happened. You had spent many nights in bed with Dean when he was in town during slow pauses in hunting. You’d often discussed the possibility of starting a family with him. He always tried to back out of the conversation, fear always in his voice.

_“It’s already risk that we’re dating, Y/N.” he’d tried to reason. “You’re already in enough danger being with me. Why do you think I don’t want you traveling with us?”_

You hardly ever protested with the man. You understood his reasons. But when the time came and you had received the knowledge that you were pregnant, you tried everything to hide it from Dean. He was away hunting a ghost of a family that had been terrorizing a town a few states away from you. You wouldn’t dare call him and tell him. You’d want him to know about this in person when he came to stay with you  in a few weeks.

But he came earlier than you expected him to show up at your house. He’d seen the baby bump before you had the chance to cover it up with one of his shirts. He was shocked, but incredibly supportive, something you had never imagined from the tough Winchester.

So now, here you lay in the hospital bed, watching your boyfriend holding your newborn baby in his arms and looking at them as if they were made of gold. It was a look you would never tire from.


End file.
